


白包灿勉 -错位

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 4P白包 灿勉 灿包 包勉 伯勉混乱瞎搞
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 18





	白包灿勉 -错位

01  
亲上金珉锡的嘴巴的时候并不是没有意识的状态，金俊勉甚至还眯了眯眼睛，确认了一下睡在身边的是队里的大哥金珉锡——本人。得奖之后的喜悦溢于言表，他需要有人分享，在弟弟们面前他没有办法完全释放自己，此刻他成了这间屋子里的忙内，一切的耍赖撒娇都变得理所当然了起来。  
金珉锡的酒量比他好得多，金俊勉开始耍酒疯的时候他是可以拉住他的，可金珉锡此刻并不想这么做。  
金俊勉双手撑着在金珉锡的枕头两旁，认真盯着金珉锡看了一会儿，似乎是觉得姿势太过别扭，干脆把腿也跨了过来，整个人成了骑在金珉锡身上的姿势。  
“珉锡呀。”干脆连哥哥都不叫了，凭着酒精借给他的胆量，他歪了歪头，认真道，“你怎么长得这么好看呢?”  
“那是我好看还是朴灿烈好看呢?”金珉锡问道。  
朴灿烈前几天才勾着俊勉的脖子在全队面前宣誓了主权，大多数队员都把朴灿烈的话当做了玩笑，只有金珉锡知道，朴灿烈和金俊勉很早之前就已经踩了禁区偷尝禁果。他并没打算在  
弟弟们面前拆穿他俩，他只是好奇此刻金俊勉对于朴灿烈的想法。  
“朴…朴灿烈就是个混蛋。”金俊勉道，他有些晕，手没撑住往金珉锡的怀里倒去，又晃晃晕晕的撑起来，柔软的发丝蹭过金珉锡的脖颈和脸颊，带着一阵金俊勉特有的柔软的香气。  
“可我也不是什么好人呀。”金珉锡笑道，他双手环过金俊勉的腰，翻身将金俊勉压在了身下，顶在金俊勉双腿间的膝盖蹭了蹭，“你想好了么？”  
“呀……不是让我在上面吗……”金俊勉有些生气，嘟着嘴，委屈得不行。  
“第一次的话还是让哥哥教教弟弟吧。”金珉锡的手已经伸进了金俊勉的T恤里  
金俊勉被他挠的咯咯笑，金珉锡便凑过头去和他接吻。和过去朴灿烈侵略感十足的吻不同，作为哥哥的金珉锡格外照顾金俊勉的感受，舌尖碾过他的上颌，酥麻的电流窜入脑海。金俊勉伸手，环抱住了自己在队内唯一的哥哥。  
等扩张润滑做得充分，金珉锡才把性器挺送而入。适应一个新的尺寸并不太容易，金俊勉一下疼出了眼泪来，也不想在金珉锡面前表现得太过生涩，他张开嘴，疼痛就化作了呻吟，随着金珉锡的抽插而起伏着。  
听着金俊勉这么浪叫金珉锡也又硬了几分，他掐住金俊勉的腰更加卖力的抽送起来，金俊勉挂了眼泪的模样可怜巴巴的，浪叫一会儿又捂了嘴扭过头去，生怕金珉锡发现他的眼泪是止也止不住。金珉锡晓得是因为自己操弄到了他的敏感点，比起配合的浪叫呻吟，敏感点的刺激让金俊勉更想颤抖着求饶，哪怕是在哥哥的面前，这也太丢脸了。  
好在金珉锡是体贴的，搂着他的腰让他翻了个身，趴跪在床上，高高撅着他健身颇有成效的圆润而紧致的屁股，金珉锡抽送的时候撞击在臀肉上，发出啪啪的淫靡声，不够过瘾，金珉锡抬手在金俊勉的屁股上打了几下，拍打的声音在此刻显得尤为色情。金俊勉难为情道:“珉锡哥不要这样……太大声弟弟们会听见的……”  
“正好让他们听听他们的好队长在我身下有多淫荡。”金珉锡弯下腰去，亲吻着金俊勉的后背。这一举动让金俊勉颤抖得更加厉害，金俊勉原本趴在床上撑住身体的双手，其中一只手已经探到了自己的下身上，配合着金珉锡的性器在他后穴里抽送的频率而套弄着，快感像是窜到了皮肤的神经末梢，每一次的触碰都让金俊勉兴奋得发抖，无法克制。  
金珉锡也不太好受，很久没有试过的感觉包围着他，温暖湿润紧致的甬道吸附着他的性器，像是一个温柔乡，把他的欲望也吞没掉，他按着金俊勉的腰不让他逃走，猛地抽插一阵，让金俊勉悉数吞下了他的精液，这才把金俊勉放开了。  
后来他们俩又做过几次，在没有人的宿舍里偷偷做，有次做到一半朴灿烈的电话打来了，金俊勉正被操弄得浑身发软，说话也没什么力气，金珉锡玩味得故意又抽送几下，惹得金俊勉说话也断断续续不利索。他们凑得太近，他听到朴灿烈在电话以头问金俊勉是不是身体不舒服，金俊勉敷衍的回答了句没有，就挂上了电话。  
“你们确定关系没?”金珉锡是想来一支事后烟的，他想到金俊勉不太能接受烟的味道，就放弃了，百无聊赖的摸了摸自己保持的很好的腹肌，边盯着正在穿裤子的金俊勉。  
“确定关系了你就不和我做了吗?”金俊勉问，大概是刚刚战斗太激烈，衬衫的纽扣缺了一颗，白花花的胸膛就那么露在外面，他泄气的脱下，随手抓了件旁椅子上的T恤套上。  
“作为大哥，还是有必要关心下弟弟的吧?”  
“没有，他说什么都是开玩笑的语气。他没把我当真，我一个人认真有什么意思。”金俊勉道，“不过，你和伯贤呢?唔，虽然我不是故意的，但是上次无意间看到了你钱包里的照片。”  
“跟你和朴灿烈差不多，边伯贤也没有把我当真，大概是因为他有了喜欢的人吧。”  
“边伯贤喜欢的人?这可真是大新闻了，你知道是谁吗？”  
“知道，就在我们队里。”  
“谁?”  
“你。”  
金俊勉像是当机了三秒，然后才努力的眨了眨眼睛，好确认自己确实意识清醒不是在睡梦中，尴尬的笑道:“珉锡哥，这个剧本太狗血了，我们换一个吧。”  
“他的手机密码是你的生日，不信你下次可以试试看。”  
金俊勉不记得自己当时是怎么逃离金珉锡房间的。

02  
他喜欢着朴灿烈，却一直都只能和他用炮友的身份相处着，为了淡忘这段感情，他和有过一夜情的金珉锡成为了炮友，至少先学着身体上遗忘掉朴灿烈的痕迹，可他没想到金珉锡的暗恋对象——边伯贤——会喜欢自己。真是狗血又令人无奈。更狗血的是，金俊勉知道朴灿烈也有喜欢的人，是金珉锡。  
他其实很期待朴灿烈有一天发现自己和金珉锡的关系，他不知道朴灿烈吃醋是什么样子——吃自己的醋或是金珉锡的醋，他会在每一次和金珉锡做的时候都故意让金珉锡在自己身上留下点痕迹，等朴灿烈脱光他的衣服的时候就会发现藏在衣服下面的那些吻痕，甚至牙印。  
可朴灿烈什么都不问，机械的抽插让金俊勉觉得自己此刻不过像一个朴灿烈发泄性欲的玩具，大概是听他的呻吟到不耐烦的时候，才会亲吻他，朴灿烈的手摸在那些吻痕上，痒得让金俊勉发疯。  
金珉锡生日聚会那天朴灿烈有行程没能来，吴世勋给朴灿烈打了视讯电话，简单说了几句之后，吴世勋就把电话拿给了金俊勉，朴灿烈寒暄几句，就问金珉锡在不在。  
“就在我旁边呢。”  
“你把电话拿给他。”朴灿烈道。  
尽管知道今天是珉锡哥的生日聚会，可金俊勉心里还是隐隐的感到不是滋味。把电话递给坐在旁边的金珉锡后，听到了朴灿烈兴高采烈的祝福声。金俊勉低下头，把脸都埋进了面前的饭碗里。  
“俊勉哥，我想吃那个。”坐在对面的边伯贤道。  
金俊勉顺手递了过去。  
“不是泡黄瓜，是萝卜。“边伯贤笑道  
金俊勉这才发现自己递错了东西，连忙跟边伯贤道歉。  
“俊勉哥今天心不在焉的啊。”边伯贤道。  
“昨天没睡好。”金俊勉对上了边伯贤的目光  
想起金珉锡那天和他说的话，金俊勉觉得更不自在了，他扭过头，不再看边伯贤。

他和金珉锡仍旧保持着偷情的关系，说是偷情，其实金俊勉也没有确定关系的情人，这样想着，他的心里才舒服了一些。小分队在日本出道的日子越来越近了，金珉锡压力太  
大，来找金俊勉的次数越发多了起来。吴世勋也在宿舍的时候他们就会去金珉锡的房间，金俊勉受不了的时候就咬着金珉锡的枕头，尽管金珉锡有洁癖，这个时候也会纵容着金俊勉这样做。  
“如果可以的话，哥，你想和朴灿烈做一次看看吗?”金俊勉平躺在床上，金珉锡正在拿纸巾擦他身上的精液。  
金珉锡顿了顿:“说什么呢?”  
“我是说，你和朴灿烈做一次，如果被边伯贤知道的话，他会不会吃醋，你不想知道吗?”  
见金珉锡犹豫，金俊勉又补充道:“如果你觉得不好意思的话，我可以陪你一起。”

金俊勉告诉朴灿烈，金珉锡答应了自己的请求的时候，朴灿烈正在他体内横冲直撞。朴灿烈俯下身来，暧昧的热气吐在金俊勉的耳根，还是很痒:“你是不是早就知道了?我喜欢金珉锡的事。”  
“都在你脸上写着呢。”金俊勉扭了扭，想躲开朴灿烈的呼吸。  
朴灿烈轻笑一声，没再多说什么，双手按住金俊勉的腰，不让他再乱动，他咬上金俊勉的锁骨，像是要把自己的印记刻上去似的，用力到齿缝间都有了铁锈似的血腥味。金俊勉的腿因为长时间分开，已经酸得不得了，可此刻他不敢再说话要求换个姿势，朴灿烈咬得他也很痛，痛得他瑟瑟发抖。

他知道朴灿烈在生气，可朴灿烈在生气什么呢?

03  
已经四月，EXO队长金俊勉走机场的时候还是穿着厚厚领子的衣服，舍不得露一点点肉。粉丝们纷纷担心队长会不会长痱子的时候，金俊勉也并没有太舒服。锁骨上的牙印结了疤，快掉了，隐隐的痒，让金俊勉总是分神。  
“……俊勉哥，你有在听我说话吗?”边伯贤伸手在他面前晃了晃。  
“啊……抱歉啊伯贤。”  
在酒店的自助餐厅里，吃完饭稍微休息一下下午还得去场馆彩排，金俊勉端着餐盘握着食物夹子发了会儿呆，边伯贤叫他才回过神。朴灿烈没来，金珉锡也没出现在餐厅，金俊勉明知他们在哪儿，还是明知故问道:“伯贤呐，你有见到珉锡哥吗?”  
“他说身体不舒服，不下来吃饭了，一会儿自己去场馆。”  
“嗯……”边伯贤还没察觉朴灿烈和金珉锡的事吗，金俊勉想。  
“和我吃饭的时候就不要分神啦。”  
“抱歉……”

……  
珉锡哥，这样你舒服吗?”朴灿烈问。  
金珉锡勾住朴灿烈的脖子，道:“灿烈呐，再用力一点。”  
朴灿烈温柔的样子时常会让金珉锡疑惑起谁才是哥哥，对方宽大的手掌覆在自己的腰上，下半身的抽送也显得小心翼翼。金珉锡难耐的扭了扭腰，如果朴灿烈再这么磨磨蹭蹭  
下去，今天的排练又得迟到了……  
单独和朴灿烈相处，让金珉锡并不那么习惯，上次在金俊勉的牵线搭桥下，他和朴灿烈发生了第一次——不过那时候金俊勉就在一旁，明明应该是更尴尬的场面，金珉锡反而觉得安心了许多。今天朴灿烈来找他，主动提出了想单独和他做一次的想法，金珉锡下意识的先看了一眼在旁边收行李的金俊勉。金俊勉一不小心把手里的维生素罐子掉到了地上，药片哗啦啦的滚了一地。

金俊勉没有弯腰去捡地上的药片，而是问:“那我们下午场馆见吧?”说完先退出了房间。  
金珉锡没有什么拒绝朴灿烈的理由，甚至甘之如饴，他按照金俊勉说的，有意无意的将自己和朴灿烈的事情透露给了边伯贤。边伯贤从金珉锡口袋里发现朴灿烈的戒指的时候，问了金珉锡。  
“灿烈的?”  
“嗯。”  
边伯贤仍在亲吻他，戒指被裹进了衣服里，扔到了一边。  
金珉锡推了他一把，拉开了两人之间的距离:“你不想再问我点别的?”  
“金俊勉和他分手了?”  
“没有——准确的说他们没有在一起过，就像我们。”  
金珉锡没等到边伯贤的追问，边伯贤只是亲吻着他，在他身上点着火。他不知道听从金俊勉的意见是不是正确的。因为金珉锡发现，他根本看不透边伯贤。他在吃醋吗?又好像没有。亲吻和性交都比往常更有侵略性，发泄过后，金珉锡趴在床上接过了边伯贤递来的烟。  
“这并不是一个二选一的选择题。”金珉锡道，香烟的烟雾在他们眼前扩散，他们看不清彼此。

04  
边伯贤打算去追金俊勉，金珉锡也帮他出谋划策。北美巡演那几天，金珉锡总是想办法把朴灿烈从金俊勉身边支开。  
金珉锡不知道边伯贤进展到哪一步了，下午去到场馆的时候金俊勉站在舞台边正在检査音响，边伯贤站在他对面，举着话筒在唱《 dream》，唱到一半，还做了个绅士的弯腰邀请礼，金俊勉笑着把他的手拍开了。  
看起来进展不错。  
朴灿烈借着身高的优势，一跃上了舞台，走到金俊勉身边，一把勾住了金俊勉的脖子，金俊勉没有防备，被拉得一个踉跄，跌进了朴灿烈的怀里。金俊勉生气的扭过头去，发现是朴灿烈，也没发火，软绵绵的拳锤在朴灿烈手臂上，朴灿烈也装模作样的捂着喊痛。  
“珉锡哥!″边伯贤看到了站在舞台下面的金珉锡锔，冲他拼命地摇手，“快上来啊。”  
等金珉锡上到了舞台，才发现舞台上空旷的过分，除了工作人员，只剩下他们四个，面面相觑。  
“其他人呢?”金珉锡问，他说话的时候特意不去看边伯贤，他盯着金俊勉，发现他连耳根都是红红的。  
“先彩排过一遍，他们都回去了。”金俊勉道  
“俊勉哥说得等你们来再走一次场地，是不是很够义气?”边伯贤道，“你们俩在酒店干什么呢?现在才来。”  
明知故问，金珉锡在心底翻了一个白眼。  
他们又走了一遍场地，到 girlfriend这首歌的时候，边伯贤喊了暂停。  
“这里这里，暂停一下。这里是俊勉哥和世勋的互动吧?做太多次了，已经没新意了。”  
“啊……也是。”金俊勉复议一声，“伯贤有什么好建议吗?

边伯贤道:“哥你转过来一点，朝我走。”  
“然后呢?”  
“然后我朝你走。”边伯贤说着，往金俊勉的方向迈步过去，给了金俊勉一个结结实实的拥抱。  
司马昭之心。金珉锡忍不住又腹诽道。他扭头去看朴灿烈，灿烈却没有什么表情，反倒是正盯着自己瞧。  
金珉锡心里隐隐不安。

05  
转眼到了金俊勉的生日，金俊勉也说不上现在的关系是好还是坏，他还是有着两个情人，一个金珉锡，另一个，变成了边伯贤。从北美巡演结束后，朴灿烈就不怎么来找他了，他也就维持着那点儿可怜的自尊，除了工作必要，再也没主动联系过。  
在缅甸的时候，边伯贤撒着娇跟他要生日礼物，最终就是金俊勉在边伯贤房间里待了一晚上，第二天腰酸背痛，还得若无其事地和其他队友寒暄。  
今天金俊勉生日，边伯贤一大早就发了短信告诉他晚上给他准备了礼物。金俊勉几乎不用想就能猜到，说是自己的礼物，可能最终受折磨的还是自己。  
晚上请成员们吃了烤肉大餐，本来打算戒掉酒精的金俊勉还是喝了点小酒，回到宿舍倒头便睡，全然把边伯贤的“礼物”给抛到了九霄云外。迷迷糊糊间听到有人在喊他，睁开眼睛看到的是边伯贤的笑脸。  
“我还以为俊勉哥醉得醒不过来了，那我的礼物岂不是白准备了。”  
“抱歉啊伯贤。”金俊勉捂着头，从床上坐起来，一抬头，发现金珉锡就坐在床尾。  
边伯贤似乎并不介意，凑过来亲了金俊勉一口:“想要你的礼物了吗?”  
金俊勉皮肤太白了，稍微有点儿害羞，粉红色就从他的皮肤下面泛了出来。他被亲得有些意乱情迷，无暇去顾及床尾金珉锡的眼神。就在他沉迷其中的时候，那个熟悉的声音响了起来。  
“我还没来呢，说好不许先偷吃的。”朴灿烈推开了门。  
“当——礼物来了。”边伯贤道。  
金俊勉霎时呆住。

06

或许从一开始就错了。  
就算这个四角关系里没有两情相悦，也不该放任将错就错。  
四个人的局面里，最尴尬的是现在的金俊勉。三双眼睛正盯着他，看着他把T恤从头脱掉，然后是裤子，贴身的内裤把他的欲望紧紧勾勒出来，他犹豫了一会儿，没有脱掉。  
“选择权就交给寿星吧?”边伯贤道。他张开手，邀请金俊勉靠近自己。  
金俊勉又环视了一圈房间，冲他张开双臂的伯贤，坐在床尾笑眯眯看着他的金珉锡，还有在门口双手插在胸前一脸无所谓的朴灿烈。  
他的心里早就已经有了答案，可朴灿烈无所谓的样子，  
让他犹豫不决。  
没等他做出选择，就见朴灿烈已经迈了两步，走到他面前，捏起他的下巴，亲了上去。  
“喂喂!怎么还带耍赖的。”边伯贤道。  
金俊勉没有推开他，反而抬起手，勾住了他的脖子。朴灿烈一手抱住金俊勉，一手伸进了金俊勉的内裤里，他的手因为长期练习乐器有一层薄薄的茧，摩挲在金俊勉的皮肤上，熟悉的感觉让金俊勉浑身发软，太久没有被朴灿烈触碰过的身体此刻敏感得不像话，被朴灿烈照顾得很好的分身此时也肿胀难耐，他怕一不小心就射在朴灿烈手里，轻轻的推了推朴灿烈，却没想到朴灿烈把他抱得更紧了。  
边伯贤走到金珉锡的床边，将金珉锡按到了床上。金珉锡反抗了一下，很快又安静下去，仍由边伯贤在他身上索取着。熟悉的气息让金珉锡感到格外安定，他在边伯贤颈间深嗅一口，舒服得叹气，干脆伸出舌尖，在边伯贤颈间的皮肤上轻轻舔舐着。  
“你是猫吗?”边伯贤问。  
“那你一定是猫薄荷了。”金珉锡咬在了边伯贤的肩膀上，留下一个不深不浅的压印，"俊勉很喜欢我在他身上咬出牙印来。"话是说给边伯贤听的，然而边伯贤还没做出回应，就听那边的金俊勉发出了一声急促的呻吟。  
原本还在温柔地做着扩张的朴灿烈，听到了金珉锡的话，惩罚似的把自己粗硬的性器直接捅进了金俊勉的后穴里，惹得后者阵隐忍的喘息，原本干涩的甬道被突然胀满，被挂在朴灿烈身上的金俊勉此刻根本无路可退，他只能牢牢抓着朴灿烈的脖子，防止自己被朴灿烈太过激烈的冲撞给摔到地上去。朴灿烈就这么站着抱着他操弄了十来下，后穴分泌的肠液让原本的痛楚都转化成了酸麻感，快感顺着脊髓爬进大脑，让他全然忘了自己此刻的处境，扭着腰想让朴灿烈给他更多。  
“你可悠着点，别一来就那么玩，一会儿还怎么继续?”边伯贤刚刚帮金珉锡手淫了一次，他把粘稠的精液涂抹在了金珉锡的穴口，拉开金珉锡的双腿让他环住自己的腰，还没等他开始享用，那边朴灿烈已经把金俊勉操得又射了一次。  
朴灿烈把没了力气的金俊勉抱到了床上，金珉锡凑过去和他接吻，金俊勉也顺从的回应着。他胯间朴灿烈的精液黏糊糊的让他十分难受，他蜷缩起来，好让自己舒服一点。  
刚射过一次的朴灿烈进入了短暂的贤者时间，他顺着金俊勉蜷缩的后背从上而下的抚摸一道，另一只手则抚上了金珉锡的腹肌。  
“喂喂喂，这可是我碗里的。"边伯贤笑道。

07  
金珉锡的敏感点正被边伯贤的性器一遍遍过，他没法再集中精神和金俊勉接吻，也推不开朴灿烈在他身上操捏的手。已经接近崩溃的边缘，如果当着金俊勉和朴灿烈的面被操射了，大哥的尊严也岌岌可危了。他拉住边伯贤的手臂，像是在哀求对方快点结束这要命的折磨。

那边金俊勉也被从床上拉了起来，跪在床上帮朴灿烈口交，朴灿烈的性器太大，金俊勉没法一次性全部含住，他只能慢慢的舔舐，含住顶端，更是像是在吮吸，小嘴被胀得满当当、亮晶晶的。金珉锡瞧见金俊勉这模样，手不自觉的摸上自己没人照顾的性器，仿佛此刻被金俊勉含住的是自己的阴茎。不一会儿，就射在了自己手里。他推了边伯贤把让边伯贤退了出去。边伯贤还挺立着的分身并没有得到满足，他委屈道:“我还没有射呢，珉锡哥。”  
但金珉锡不让他做，边伯贤也不敢反对什么。  
“俊勉哥，想前后一起试试吗?”朴灿烈捏起金俊勉的脸，后者有些愣神，茫茫然的点头，答应了。得到准许的边伯贤乐呵呵的爬到金俊勉身后，掐着他的腰就将还硬邦邦的性器挤了进去，刚刚被朴灿烈操得发软的后穴很快就接受了边伯贤的欲望，朴知烈留在金俊勉后穴里的精液，此刻反而成了边伯贤的润滑剂。前面是金俊勉吮吸着朴灿烈性器的啧啧声，后面是边伯贤囊袋拍打在他臀肉上的啪啪声。

朴灿烈的性器被金俊勉的舌头照顾得很好，可金俊勉的口交技术让朴灿烈觉得是在隔靴搔痒，朴灿烈的手按住金俊勉的后脑勺，让金俊勉没法把性器吐出去，在金俊勉嘴里抽插几下之后，射在了金俊勉嘴里。精液灌道金俊勉喉咙深处，他不受控制的咳起来，后穴也条件反射似的收缩了，这可苦了边伯贤，原本打算再坚持一下的边伯贤只能缴械投降，射在了金俊勉的身体里。

金珉锡休息了片刻，又恢复了些精力，见金俊勉可怜的样子，又凌过去亲了亲他的脸。  
“寿星可不能这么不开心呀。”金珉锡说着，手指插进了金俊勉的后穴里，搅弄一阵，朴灿烈和边伯贤二人留下的精液就流了出来，顺着金俊勉的臀缝往下流，“你们这礼物  
也送得太满了吧?”  
“这是先帮珉锡哥把润滑做好了呀。”边伯贤笑道。  
直在健身的金俊勉一向体力不错，可也耐不住几人轮番的操弄，金珉锡埋在他后穴里的手指并不安分，探到前列腺时还恶意的按了几下，他求饶道:“珉锡哥不要摸那里……”  
“哪里?这里么?”金珉锡弯起指节，重重的按压着金俊勉的前列腺点。  
原本躺着的金俊勉，被这刺激得弓起身子，抓着床单拼命往后缩。却被朴灿烈一把按住了。  
“珉锡哥，我们三个一起做吧?”朴灿烈道。  
“为什么不带我!”边伯贤愤愤不平道。  
那你把俊勉哥架起来吧，”朴灿烈道。  
边伯贤若有所思的点点头，双手穿过金俊勉的腋下。一把把他架了起来，金俊勉双腿发软，在地上站不稳，只能牢牢的靠着边伯贤，边伯贤玩味儿的舔了舔他的耳垂，又惹得他一阵发颤。金俊勉像是要证明自己能站稳似的，推开了点自己和边伯贤的距离，双手还是搭在边伯贤肩膀上。  
金珉锡走到了他的背后，就着金俊勉巍巍站稳的姿势，性器从后面捅了进去，金俊勉被顶得往前一倾，又一次整个人靠在了边伯贤怀里。边伯贤板过金俊勉的脑袋，撬开了他的齿关，舌头在他的嘴里侵略着。  
朴灿烈也走了过来，他站在金珉锡身后，捏了一把金珉锡的臀肉:“珉锡哥，我也一起哦。”  
金珉锡同意后，朴灿烈扶着自己的性器，进入了金珉锡的后穴。金珉锡前面的欲望被金俊勉柔软湿热的后穴包裹着，后面被朴灿烈胀得满满当当，他忘了自己的频率，随着朴灿烈的抽插而起起伏伏，双重的剌激让金珉锡很快射了出来。朴灿烈也没有多好受，因为身高太高，他只能屈膝完成这个动作，见射精之后的金珉锡软软的欲望从金俊勉后穴里滑了出来，朴灿烈干脆抱过金锡，扔到床上继续操弄。  
金俊勉倒在边伯贤怀里，没了照顾的后穴现在倍感空虚，他无意识的蹭着边伯贤的胸膛，想要边伯贤来帮他缓解下这时的空虚。

边伯贤拉起金俊勉的一只腿，让他的腿搭在他的腰间，再次勃起的性器在金俊勉的腹股沟蹭了蹭，等金俊勉已经受不了得咬他的肩膀的时候，才长驱直入。  
那边的金珉锡已经被朴灿烈操弄得没多少力气，铃口溢出的精液也开始变得稀薄，可朴灿烈的性器还高昂着头。朴灿不想再折磨金珉锡，怜惜的在他的额头上亲吻一阵，就从金珉锡的身体里退了出去。  
“要一起吗?灿烈。”边伯贤不知什么时候把金俊勉翻了个身，他让金俊勉面对着朴灿烈，肉棒却一刻不停的在金俊勉的后穴操弄着。  
“不要……明天……还有行程…”金俊勉已经没有了什么反抗的力气，但听到边伯贤要朴灿烈一起，他还是慌了神，他再次挣扎起来，却又被边伯贤牢牢按住。  
“这可是我给个准备的礼物诶，俊勉哥不收完吗?”边伯贤道。

朴灿烈已经走了过来，抱起了金俊勉，后者没有了挣扎的力气，只能牢牢抓着朴灿烈的肩膀。  
“不要再突然不理我了，俊勉哥。”朴灿烈在他耳边道，“我喜欢珉锡哥，可是也离不开你。”  
尽管已经对朴灿烈和边伯贤二人的尺寸很熟悉，可两人同时进入他身体却是从来没有过的，他觉得自己被填满，被撕裂，此刻飘飘摇摇的在空中，随着朴灿烈边伯贤二人的抽插而摇曳着。胸前是朴灿烈结实的怀抱，身后是边伯贤炙热的胸膛，他夹在当中，不能前进也不能后退。二人一上一下的抽插，后穴仿佛已经被拉扯到极致，他甚至能感受到他们的阴茎撑到他的小腹，下一秒就能将他撑破。痛感、羞耻感、和性爱的快感轮番折磨着他，他呜咽着求饶，却含糊得什么都说不清楚。  
后来金俊勉晕了过去，第二天醒过来的时候已经是下午，他穿着睡衣睡裤，清爽的躺在自己的床上。可是后穴的疼痛告诉他昨晚那一切都不是一个梦。出了卧室，朴灿烈正在客厅看电视。见金俊勉来了，连忙站起身。

“醒了吗?俊勉哥?”  
“嗯……”金俊勉想起昨晚的事，难免还是有点尴尬，“他们俩……”  
“他们俩去练习室了。”朴灿烈道，“我已经给哥跟经纪人哥哥请了假，今天可以不去公司了，你好好休息吧。”  
“嗯，”  
“我去给俊勉哥热饭啊，中午买了粥回来，但是哥没醒，我就冰起来了。”朴灿烈说着，走进了厨房。  
“灿烈啊。”金俊勉冲着朴灿烈的背影喊到。  
“怎么了俊勉哥?”正在忙碌的朴灿烈并没有回头。  
“我没有要不理你。"昨天没有说出口的话，今天金俊勉终于鼓起勇气说了出来。

朴灿烈端着粥走了过来，在金俊勉额头上轻轻一吻:“哥是傻瓜吗?”  
事情变好了还是变坏了，金俊勉也说不清楚。

08  
他们四个，谁也离不开谁。

end


End file.
